Un Jeune Homme Dans la mafia
by Aura Sekizan
Summary: Un jeune homme turbulent et bagarreur quand il était petit, mais qui à cause d'un traumatisme lors de son enfance devient de santé fragile et très émotifs(Eren) est recueillit par un mafieux (Levi) suite à quelques problèmes.
1. une rencontre inatendue

Je marchais dans la rue pour rentrer chez moi quand un groupe de jeunes arriva devant moi. Je les reconnus facilement, il s'agissait de Jean et sa bande, ceux qui s'amuse à me frapper. Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir ici, j'essayai de fuir en courant, mais Jean m'attrapa et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur et mes agresseurs rigolèrent.

\- Alors Eren ça fait mal, me dit-il, puis en se tournant vers ses potes, et si on faisait pire que d'habitude.

\- Oui avec plaisir, il va gémir de douleur, rigole-t-ils.

A ce moment je savais que j'étais fichu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Jean et ses potes déchirèrent mes vêtementset me violèrent de la pire des manières (NDA : si j'ai le courage cet événement sera soit un flash-back soit un bonus). Quand ils eurent fini, ils partirent en riant me laissant seul presque nu par une nuit froide d'hivers.

\- Quelqu'un... à l'aide... j'essayais de crier mais je n'en avais pas la force.

Ce jour-là je cru que s'en était fini de ma misérable vie, que j'allais revoir mes parents là où ils sont. Le destin en avait décidé autrement, un homme de petite taille passa par là et je recommençais à appeler pour qu'il me vienne en aide. Il m'entendit, du moins je suppose.

\- Alors gamin, on s'est fait lyncher, me dit un inconnu d'une voix moqueuse.

Il était venu pour se moquer, je gémi en essayant de me lever et là il me vint en aide.

\- Bon je t'aide car tu as l'air vraiment mal en point mais ne croît pas que je suis quelqu'un de sympas, il me dit cela sur un ton neutre qui me fit trembler de peur.

\- Merci et pardon de vous déranger, monsieur, m'excuse-je.

A ces mots il se mit à rire avec un rire à glacer le sang.

\- Si tu me dérangeais tu serais actuellement mort et ne m'appelle pas monsieur, je m'appelle Levi.

\- Et moi, gémissement, Eren.

\- Ne parle pas tu m'épuise, me dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Il m'emmena dans un appartement et me mena à la salle de bain. Il me demanda de me laver et de l'appeler uniquement en cas de problème majeurs. Il disparut quelques minutes et revient avec des vêtements propres qu'il déposa sur le lavabo pour moi.


	2. Le refus

Pendant que je prends mon bain, je me pose la question, celle qui te donne envie de tout lâcher. Et si je le mériter, et si ce n'était qu'une vengeance pour tout ce que j'ai fais plus jeune. Mais si c'est ça pourquoi m'a-t-il violé ? En y repensant je me remis à pleurer et je fini par ne plus pouvoir faire autre chose. C'est Levi qui, énervé, me sort de l'eau et m'habille. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette de m'avoir aidé et il a raison. Je ne suis qu'un incapable. Je ne suis même plus à même de me défendre alors à quoi bon.

Il m'a aidé mais demain au lycée se sera la même rengaine. Dès que Jean me verra, il viendra me frapper et je l'aurai mérité. Ce fut une de ses remarques qui me sorti de mes sombres pensées.

\- **Tu as fais quoi pour que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi,** râle-t-il, **de toutes évidences, tu n'est pas quelqu'un d'intéressant à martyriser. Tu es une personne normale, avec un caractère banal. Même qui suis un mafieux, j'en ai pas envie. Alors que je martyriserai le monde entier pour mon simple plaisir.**

\- **Je... Euh... Tu...**

\- **Alors on a perdu sa langue,** ricane-t-il un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres ce qui me fais trembler, **pff ce n'est même pas drôle de te charrier. Tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit et demain je te dépose à six heures chez toi. À partir de ce moment je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Est-ce clair ?**

\- **Limpide.**

À ces mots je comprends que peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera il ne viendra pas m'aider. Je serai seul face à mes ennuis au moment où je franchirai sa porte. Je me dirige vers le canapé pour la nuit et m'endors sur mes pensées ténébreuses.

 _Non je ne veux pas, Papa arrête! Mais pourquoi. Non laisse maman tranquille._

Je me réveille et je sais que je ne me rendormirai pas. Je décide de partir en laissant un mot sur la table.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je rentre chez moi et vous ne me reverrez pas je vous le jure.  
Bonne journée et Adieu  
Eren"


	3. Pourquoi ?

Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai pris le temps de faire un gros petit-déjeuner, avant de m'allonger devant la télévision en attendant Armin à qui j'ai demandé de venir plus tôt pour que l'on fasse le trajet ensemble. Je l'attendais depuis une bonne heure quand l'interphone sonna, je me dirigeais vers la porte en ouvrant dès que j'arrivais devant sachant que c'était mon champignon préféré. Il entra comme une tempête et dès qu'il me vit il me prit dans ses bras en disant :

\- **Ben t'étais où hier, me dispute-t-il, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas chez toi. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre et grand-père a failli appeler la police pour enlèvement. Tu sais comme il est, il s'inquiète pour rien.**

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, râle-je. Je devrais vous le dire dès que je vais quelque part, je sais que ton grand-père s'inquiète mais si je le préviens à chaque fois que je sors j'ai l'impression d'être sous surveillance.**

\- **Je sais, je sais, soupire-t-il. Bon on va finir par être en retard. Aller en route.**

\- **Ok, go.**

Arrivés devant le lycée, je remarquai une voiture avec, au volant, un homme plutôt petit aux cheveux noirs. " _Merde comment il m'a retrouvé lui ?_ " C'était Levi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser que Jean revient à la charge. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention d'Armin pour me traîner à l'écart.

\- **Alors on n'en a pas eu assez hier ?** Ricane-t-il.

\- **Ne me touche pas je t'en prie** , dit-je en tremblant.

\- **Je vais me gêner**. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il commençait à me frapper.

\- **Oye, arrête-toi tout de suite,** une voix intervient **.** _Qui est-ce ?_

\- **Non, je ne crois pas que je vais le faire, déclare Jean.** J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux.

\- **Tu l'auras voulu tête de cheval,** grogne Levi **.** Il lui sauta dessus et le frappa à son tour. Je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne persistant et tenace. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Un homme, à mes côtés, discutait au téléphone. Il semblait,d'après ce que je pouvais entendre, renseigner son interlocuteur sur ma santé et il raccrocha quand il vit que j'étais conscient. N'appris que c'était Levi qui m'avais amené ici et qu'il allait bientôt arriver. Effectivement, cinq minutes après le départ de l'homme, Levi apparu dans l'embrasure de la se dirigea vers moi en prenant une chaise au passage. Quand il se décida à parler, il me fit la morale sur mon comportement et je baissais les yeux. Je commençais à pleurer en voyant à quel point j'étais faible et incapable. Il me demanda d'arrêter de pleurer et s'en alla.

 _ **Voila la suite votre avis m'intéresse parce que quand je vois que ma prof de français m'a rendu un écrit il y a quelque temps avec un air blasé et désespérée je doute.**_?  
 _ **Je remercie ceux qui commente et je demande aux autres de faire partage de leurs pensées.**_?


	4. Un Mafieux ?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il partit et je restais là, à ne pas comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi cet homme dont je ne savais rien m'aidait puis me rejetais? Pourquoi il était entré si facilement dans ma vie ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse me tourmentaient quand quelqu'un entra furieux dans la pièce où je me trouvais. Il semblait blesser et appelait une personne depuis un bon moment. Il mit environs dix minutes pour se rendre compte de ma présence. Il grommela quelque chose que je ne compris pas avant de s'avancer vers moi, me menaçant avec un pistolet. Il allait me le coller à la tempe quand Levi entra dans la pièce en claquant la porte. Le gars sursauta avant de se retourner en tremblant comme une feuille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Levi, je ne savais pas qu'il était ta proie, je te jure, épargne moi, je ne voulais pas te voler ton travail,/span s'excusa-t-il en tremblant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ma proie ? Mon travail ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais tu ne le touche pas, /spanrépliqua Levi en colère./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mais si il est là et que je ne le connais pas c'est qu'il doit mourir non ? /spanPaniqua l'homme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Non, et puis ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas sans autorisation. /spanLevi commençait à être très en colère./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Allons ton comportement ne te ressemble pas, Le Mafieux Sans Cœur. /spanSe risqua l'inconnu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Attend il à dit mafieux, alors Levi serait un mafieux, mais que me veut-il ? Il ne veut quand même pas me tuer. Je commençais à trembler et à pleurer. Levi se dirigea vers l'homme en étant de très mauvaise humeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"La prochaine fois tache de tenir ta langue au lieu de faire ce genre de commentaire et maintenant disparaît de ma vue, /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Crache-t-ilspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"L'homme partit sans demander son reste et Levi s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa main mais je la rejetai en tremblant. Il quitta la pièce ennuyé./p 


	5. La Fuite ?

Ma tête est bousculée de question, mais une chose est sûre je ne vais pas rester ici. Je quitte la salle en passant par la fenêtre, heureusement c'est un rez-de-chaussée. Je pars sans savoir où je vais, mais tant que je suis loin de cette personne étrange je ne risque pas grand chose non ?

Alors que je cherche la sortie de ce putain de jardin, j'entends un bruit et panique. Je cherche à me cacher mais je n'y parviens pas et le type chelou de tout à l'heure m'attrape et me plaque contre un arbre.

\- **Tu vas voir je vais te faire regretter de t'être enfui de chez ce cher Levi.** Il me dit ça pendant qu'il défait mon pantalon.

À ce moment Levi apparaît dans mon champ de vision et donne une droite au mec tout en me jetant un regard noir. Il rut de coup ce mec aux gros sourcils, avant de m'assommer.

Quand je me réveille, je me trouve dans une pièce noire, les poignets attachés au mur. Je tente de me détacher, quand Levi arrive dans la pièce.

\- **Je te sauve deux fois la vie et tu me remercie en pleurant et en fuyant. Cette fois tu vas rester dans cette pièce et je ferai ce que je veux de toi.**

Il s'en va après m'avoir dit ces mots il s'en va en me laissant dans le noir et le désespoir.


	6. Un accord particulier

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps il m'a laissé seul dans le noir mais il réapparait avec un plateau repas et un document étrange.

\- **Je t'ai amené ton repas et j'ai une proposition pour toi,** me déclare-t-il en me tendant le plateau.

\- **Merci beaucoup, je t'écoute,** lui répondis-je hésitant.

\- **Bien je te propose de travailler pour moi en tant que mafieux ou de mourir,** dit-il d'un air sérieux.

\- **Je veux vivre donc j'accepte mais je pense que je ne te serai pas très utile,** murmure-je.

\- **Tu sauras être utile je te le garanti,** annonce-t-il sûr de lui

Il me détache après que j'ai fini de manger et me fait monter dans une chambre d'ami où se trouve un excellent matériel de technologie avec trois écrans. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il compte me faire faire et je pense que j'en suis capable puisque j'ai déjà hacker avant mon problème.

Je démarre l'ordinateur et voit qu'il y a un code que je me doute qu'il faut que je craque, ce que je fais assez facilement et tombe sur une quantité fantastique de données appartenant au groupe de Levi je suppose.

\- **Bon je vois que tu as réussi à trouver le code et les données qu'il cache, je t'ai créé une interface simple d'utilisation pour que tu puisse m'aider donc tache de t'y habituer rapidement,** m'annonce-t-il avant de partir.

Je me promène dans les interfaces et lit les différents dossiers qui sont à ma dispositions. Je fais cela pendant plusieurs heures et me rends compte qu'il faudrait que je me couche. Je me dirige vers la porte pour voir si je trouve un truc à manger avant et sous la porte se trouve une note : _« je vois que tu t'investis beaucoup une assiette de pâte se trouve dans le micro-onde pour toi »._ Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine pour manger mon assiette de pâte et me couche en me disant que demain sera surement intéressant.


End file.
